


Dentophobia

by demon_with_the_underworld



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dentists, F/M, Funny, Laughing Gas, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_with_the_underworld/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: Flynn having a toothache but has a phobia about going to the dentist.





	Dentophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I am dyslexic, so if there are glaring mistakes. I'm really sorry.

Eve quickly noticed that something was wrong. All day, Flynn was unusually silent and flexing his jaw every now and then. Eve had sworn she seen Flynn winced each time he did it.

But she decided not to bring it up until Flynn will say something first.

But a few hours later, Eve wasn't sure if it was the right decision. When she heard a loud groan that was clearly coming from room where Flynn was holed up two hours ago. Eve hoping to god that Flynn had not done something stupid to himself.

She walked through to the room where Flynn was sat in his chair and futzing with some tooth at the back of his mouth. He holding apple with a bite taken out in the other hand.

He was so distracted , that he didn’t notice that now he’s not the only person in room.

“ Flynn , what are you doing?” Eve asked. Librarian jumped at least five feet in the air from chair. The apple in his hand fell to the ground as he fell flat on his bottom on floor.

“ Are you okay?” She asked as come close to him.

Flynn quickly pulled himself up and glared at his guardian.

“ I’m perfect fine.”

“Good. Now can you tell me what are you doing with your mouth?”

“ I wanted to eat an apple. But when I bite it my tooth …. It won’t stop hurting!” He said and touched his jaw.

“You know what you have to do right? Well, if you want it to stop hurting.”

“ Don’t eat apples?” He asked seriously.

“ Nope. You must go to the dentist.”

Flynn’s eyes instantly widened. Then he shook his head slightly.

“The trip to the dental clinic is unnecessary.“

” If it’s hurting then you can’t keep ignoring it.“ She warned him.

"I’m sure it will just go away on its own.”

Eve looked at him and he could not understand what was going on. He was in pain but he wouldn’t go to dentist. And then it hit her.

” Are you afraid of dentist?“ She asked surprised. She cannot believe that man who came face to face with so many scary things, can be afraid of a dentist.

” No!“ Flynn almost yelled.” I just have got bad memories of dentist.“

" Do you have a bad memories of childhood? ” She asked

“ No. But the last time I had a dentist’s appointment , it turns out she’s tooth fairy in disguise. She said that my teeth are gorgeous. She was tried to rip out all of my teeth and add that to her collection!”

Eve don’t seem surprised when he said that, she heard weirder things since she started working in Library. But the first time he’d seen Flynn this nervous.

“ I’m pretty sure that it’s not happen a second time.” She said, then pointed at Flynn’s cheek. “AND you know that If you don’t go to dentist, It will hurt more and more.”

He knew that Eve was right but Flynn was terrified of the dentist.

“ I still think this is pointless,” Flynn said, placing one hand tenderly on his cheek.” I feel much better and I think the apple was just too tough.“

” Flynn, I understand that yo..“ She found herself cut off when Flynn suddenly grabbed his bag that was in the desk and started throw stuff in a bag.

” What are you doing?“ Eve asked when he finish packing.

” I just remembered, I have some things I need to do in McMurdo. So see you tomorrow.“

He blowing her a kiss, then turned around. Before she could to say or do something, Flynn disappeared from her sight. Eve sighed, sometimes Flynn acted like a big baby. She knew she had to solve this problem.

” Well, if you act like a child, I’ll take you to dentist as parents taking the children to dentist. And I need some help with this"  She thought. Then she turn around and left.

When she walked out of the room Flynn peeked around the shelf he was hiding behind. And when he has confidence that he is alone in room, he very slowly emerging from his hideout . Then winced in pain.

“ Stupid tooth.” Flynn sighed as he sat back on the chair and grabbed his jaw again.

* * *

 

Next day when Flynn walked into the Annex, he walk as quiet as a mouse. He holed up in the farthest corner of Library with the big pack of ice and spend a few hours , practicing with Excalibur and trying to solve a riddle written in a dead language.

He just find the answers when the immortal knight entered into the room.

“ Hello Jenkins.” Flynn said as discretely hid a pack of ice he had pressed to his cheek for all day.

“ Morning Mr. Carsen.”

“ What brings you out here?”

“ Colonel Baird wanted me to tell you , and I quote _‘Stop hiding from me behind bookcase like a chicken, Librarian. Clippings book had gone crazy and we need your help. We are waiting for you in Las Vegas. So get your butt from your Library and come over here.’_ Jenkins said with poker face “ The back door is ready for you by the way, Mr. Carsen.”

“ Thanks you Jenkins, see you later.”  Flynn said and ran towards the  main room.

A moment later he went through the Back Door and found himself in big room with white walls and several elegant black chair.

His guardian was sitting on one of those chairs. He came up to her as Eve looked up from her magazine and smirked at him.

“ Hello Flynn” She put her magazine down and stood up.

“ Hello Guardian” He kissed her on the cheek and then looked around, but he saw no one.

“ Soo, where are our  LITs?”

“ They stayed in Portland.”

Flynn was a little disoriented. “ But Jenkins told me that we have case and you all waiting for me at the scene.”

“Actually, we don’t have a case here.” She said, movin'closer. “ Well, not that kind of case like usual.”

Flynn instantly tensed up when he understand what this place is.

“ This place is…”

“ Lobby in dentistry building.” She finish of his sentence. Then she could immediately feel a dramatic shift in Flynn.

“I can’t believe you’re fooled me to dragging me to the dentist against my will,” He whined.

“ I’m doing this for your own good.” Eve took Flynn's hand and dragged him to the waiting room in which they were alone.

“ Good afternoon, how can I help you?” The receptionist asked with smile.

“ Good afternoon, we were appointment”

“ Ah yes, the 2:30 appointment. Mr. Carsen, Right?”

“ Yes.”

“ If you wait in a dentist office, the doctor will see him soon. It’s down the hall, second door on the left.”

“ Thank you.” Eve said

“ Have a nice day."The receptionist said before disappeared into the back room.

” Come Librarian.“ Eve said before grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.

Flynn sighed heavily and trudged over to the door. He had no choice than to follow behind her, almost like a sad lost puppy. When they gets to the door Flynn very, very, very slowly press the latch.

” Do I really have to that?“ He asked, hopeful. When the door was only open about an inch.

"Yes,” Eve responded. "It’s necessary for your health.”

Flynn mumbled something about his healthy as he still looked at door, like at band of mad trolls.

After one minute, Flynn still didn’t made any moves to open door. Guardian looked at him. Her expression was mix of amusement and irritated.

“ Flynn don’t worry, we’ll get through this together.” Eve pushed open the door and gave him a gentle shove before following him.“ I’m not leaving you.”

Flynn wasn’t willing to enter that room alone. So he really appreciate her company. But he wasn’t sure if Eve will be by his side the entire time because she want to support him or make sure he won’t run away.

Eve closed the door behind herself and Librarian very slowly sit on dentist chair. His brain automatically started analyse all room and looking for the best way to escape.

A few minutes went by and Flynn wouldn’t stop fidgeting. His eyes still analyse room. He found only one escape route. Window.

He looked in his Guardian direction. Eve was busy with her phone, right now. So, Librarian want to take this opportunity to try to escape .

His gaze went to window again. Flynn was planning to climbing out the window and onto the roof. And then slide down a drainpipe. He knew that this is probably dangerous, but he figured the dentist would be even more dangerous. But before he was able to make a covert escape, Eve took a seat on the plastic chair next to Flynn, grabbing his hand.

“ It’s okay, Flynn, I’m right here.” Eve said, he looked at her with just-take me-away-please look.

“It’ll be over before you know it,” She says softly and squeezed his hand encouragingly as a dentist came in.

“ Good afternoon, I’m dr. Fang. You are Mr. Carsen, right?”

Flynn wanted to say 'no’ but he change his mind when he saw Eve’s face.

“ Y-yes , it is I.”

“ Well, so what seems to the problem?” Fang asked as he looked in notebook.

“I.. suffering from a toothache.” Flynn said very slowly and quietly.

“That’s right, now let’s take a look.” Dentist grabbed a mouth mirror and a scalar before she asked Librarian to open his mouth.

“Your teeth are all in good condition,” Dr. Fang set his tools aside. “But you also still have last of your wisdom teeth. I just need to remove it.” Dr. Fang said as he held up an instrument that was shaped like a hook.

Flynn paled when Fang look at him. Suddenly dentist put down the hook on the metal tray besides his chair.

“ If you would excuse me, I’ll be right back.” He said and he left the room.

Flynn looked longingly at window.

“ Don’t even think about it.” Eve warned him, her best severe tone but she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Flynn gave his Guardian one forced smiles. Then he set his sights on linoleum.

Dentist returned a two minutes later, with a mask.

“This is nitrous oxide… I’ve a feeling you’re going to need it.“ He said “Now,  just relax, Mr. Carsen.” The dentist applied the mask, turning the canister up.

Flynn lay there, breathing normally. Then his eyes got a little misty, and he felt a strange happy emotion.

**_25 Minutes Later_ **

“And done!” The dentist said.

Flynn grinned and looked a bit sleepy. Then he sat straight up, and looked at him.

” You has a beautiful beard. It’s look like a happy little squirrel or weasel sleep on your chin.“ He said with a giggle before falling backward on chair.

” Thank you Mr. Carsen.“ The dentist said with poker face.” All right, Now can you take him home, miss.“

Eve helped Flynn stand up, thanking the dentist. Flynn stared out of the window.

” Eve Look! Bird! I bet I could fly like a bird!“ He said with a big grin on his face. “Did I become a bird?” He asked, tilting his head. The Guardian shook her head.

” No.“ She just said.

” Can I have wings like bird?“ He asked grinning stupidly.

” No Flynn, you can’t.“

” Oh" Flynn’s face fell.  Then he look at her. “You’re beautiful. Like very beautiful.” But after second he shook his head “Wait no you’re not beautiful…you’re more than beautiful. You’re mega beautiful!”

A laugh escaped Eve’ lips before Flynn cried out as loud as he could.

“ Wait! I feel like something is missing. I lost something important?”

“No, you just had a tooth removed.” She said, pointing at a bloody tissue.

Flynn stared at the rotten tooth then he again touched his cheek, sucking on the empty space.

“ Oh No! I have a hole! He exclaimed, tearing up. He looked at the dentist. ” You must slide it back into my mouth before my spit will fly out!”

Before the dentist or Eve said anything to Flynn. He ran up to the mirror.  He look at his own reflection in the mirror. Then he turned around back toward the mirror.

“ You won’t believe this, but my twin brother looks at me with a mirror. ” He said, his voice completely serious as he points to his reflection in the mirror.“ I didn’t even know I have a brother.” Then he turned around to mirror" Hello, Brother. It’s so nice to meet you.“

” Tell me… should I be worried?“ Eve asked the dentist

” He’s all done. He did very well, but like most patients he’s succumb to the laughing gas. It should wear off in a few hours. He’ll be fine. You needn't worry.“ He said with small grin. ‘I have a prescription for his pain medication here. Any others questions?“

”No, I get it. Thank you. “ She said and came over to Flynn.

“Alright Librarian,” She said as she grabbed Flynn’s arm “It’s time to get you back to the Annex.” Eve said as pulling him to the door.

” Yay! We’re going home.”  Flynn said with a goofy grin on his face.

When they came in from the room. Eve put him in the chair next to door.

“ Wait for me here. Alright?”

“ Yes, ma'am,” Flynn said, saluting left hand. Eve went to reception, where she must paid.

When she went around that corner, Flynn had the strangest feeling in his bladder.

“ What is going on?” He ask himself, then his hand smote his forehead.  
“ Silly me.” He chuckled “ I have to go make tinkle because I am a human.”

Flynn looking around, In his current state, he had a problem with distinguishing between doors. Finally he stood up and slowly approached the white door. Flynn stared at a door.

“ Hmm, it looks like toilet door.” He said and opened the door to dentist’s office .

He was surprised when see the receptionist in room. Now she look like half-hummingbird character with iridescent feathers and dragonfly wings. Hold the tooth in one hand like a diamond and small doll who looked exactly like Dr. Fang in the other hand.

“  I finally have Librarian’s tooth in my collection. ” She said with big smile. Then she noticed that Flynn stand there in the doorway, and she starting to squeal.

“ I’m sorry, I thought it was a men’s room.” He said before closed the door.

He quickly back up a few steps and Flynn suddenly found his back smacking into someone. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Eve.

“It happened unwittingly, I didn't want to peek at her. Please don’t be mad at me.” His eyes threatened to water, but he keep the tears from falling.

“ Why should I be angry with you?” She asked surprised. She have no idea what he’s talking about.

“ I went into to the ladies’ room.” He said, keep his head down and pointing out doors behind him.

“ This is a dentist’s office, Flynn.”

“ Oh. Really?”

“ Really!”

“So you’re not mad?” His face dissolved into a sparkling smile.

“I’m not mad at you.” She said, smile at his adorable expression. “ Come on, Flynn, let’s go home.”

She grabbed his arm and help him to move in the right direction.

“Hey Evie” Flynn said when they’re at the end of the corridor.

“ Yeah? ”

“ You want to hear something really silly?” He said with dopey smile.

“ What is it Flynn?”

“ I saw receptionist in this room. She was covered feathers and have a wings. He looked just like Tooth Fairy.” Flynn said in an overly enthusiastic tone.

“What?” Eve turned around real quick but to her surprise doors to dentist’s office just disappeared. And box was just floating in the air right there in front of them. It was a small white box with the words “Flynn Carsen” printed on the top.

“ Is it a present for me?” Flynn asked with big smile.

“ Flynn don’t touch that!” Eve said but it was too late. Flynn grabbed box and opened it, inside the box was a few coins and small note with the words “Don’t forget to floss!”


End file.
